She Is Govins
by YurikaCyclone
Summary: Benda yang Terlihat Mati dan tidak bergerak Ini Nyatanya Bisa Hidup Pada Saat Saat Tertentu dan dapat berwujud manusia,Pair BoBoiBoy X Ying Mind To RnR? [[TYPO!NEWBIE!]]


DISCLAIMER: Boboiboy ©Animonsta Studios.

Warning: AU,Typo(s),Alur kecepetan/melenceng kemana mana,OOC,Hancur Abal Abalan,Ga Rapi No Alien & Robot.

.  
No Dark Readers Please!

.  
Happy Reading

.

.

Hari Ini Adalah Hari Yang Sungguh Membahagiakan dimana pada saat hari ini ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya ,yap! hari ini adalah Hari Ulang Tahun nya yang ke 17tahun,sangat Bahagia bukan?

.  
Semua orang lebih suka menyebut nya dengan "Sweet Seventeen" yah apalah itu,

Dan diumur 17 tahun ini adalah umur yang cukup matang Dimana pada saat itu kita bisa mendapatkan SIM,KTP,dan Yang satu lagi hal yang tidak pernah ku lakukan pada saat umurku belas belasan yang lalu Yap,PEMILU, Aku selama ini ingin sekali merasakan Mengikuti PEMILU yah,walaupun itu menurut semua Orang Dewasa Tidak Terlalu Penting.

.  
SHE IS GOVINS

Gaun Yang Indah Penuh mutiara mutiara putih kecil yang menghiasi setiap sisi gaun perempuan ini terlihat sangat cantik ketika dipakai oleh yang ramping dan sangat mirip dengan bentuk tubuh sang PUTRI.

.  
"Waah! Ini Benarkah kamu?"Ucap Salah Satu Suara yang hampir seumuran dengan nya dan juga bisa dikenal dengan sahabat akrab nya.

.  
Perempuan ini pun tersenyum tipis dan sambil membenarkan Kaca mata nya "Iya,hehe apa aku terlihat cantik?"Tanya ying dengan senyum penuh bahagia.

Sahabat nya pun mengangguk cepat "Ya! Sangat cantik"Puji nya .

Gadis bergaun itu pun menunduk malu "hihi,Terima kasih YAYA"Ucapnya sambil memeluk Sahabatnya dengan erat.

Yaya nama gadis yang disebut gadis pemakai gaun itu pun membalas pelukannya "Ya sama sama,Tetapi jangan memeluk ku Seperti ini"Ucap yaya.

gadis ini pun mengerutkan dahinya "Loh? Kenapa?"Tanya nya sambil melepas pelukan nya dengan agak pundung

Yaya Pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat dagu sahabat nya "Aku Tidak Mau Kau memeluk ku dengan Keadaan Cantik Begini YING,Bisa bisa luntur make up mu,yang sudah berjam jam penata rias memakai kan nya untuk mu"

.  
Gadis Yang Bernama Ying Ini Pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum nya "Aah, Kau bisa saja"Ucap Ying dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Sudah Sudah,Ini Sudah Masuk acara ayo cepat pakai sepatu mu"Ucap Yaya

"Oh Iya" Ucap Ying Langsung memakai sepatu Wedges miliknya yang berwarna putih susu

.  
-3-  
Suasana Yang Sangat Ramai Dengan Nyawa Nyawa Orang Hidup (iyalah masa orang mati -_-) kini telah memenuhi Ruangan yang sangat luas Seperti Lapangan Sepak Bola(?)

Ying Tercengo Ketika ia Melihat Orang Yang sangat banyak mendatangi acara ulangtahun nya,dan Ini Sangat WAH!

"Banyak sekali mereka,Mereka memang Teman Terbaik ku"Ucap Ying Dengan Gembira bercampur Terharu.

"Iya ying mereka memang teman terbaik mu"

"Oh yaa, ngomong ngomong Fang Dimana Ya?"Tambah Yaya Yang Sangat sengaja untuk membuatnya nya tersipu.

"Aah,yaya sudahlah jangan bahas dia"Gumam Ying Pelan.

Yaya Hanya Terkekeh mendengar Ucapan Sahabatnya tadi.

"Sudahlah yaya, berhenti tertawa"Ucap Ying Dengan Wajah yang agak merah

"Haha Baik Ying,Baik"Ucap yaya dengan senyum Tipis.

.  
Nampak Dari Kejauhan Ada Dua Orang Yang Sedang Duduk Di Meja Yang Telah Di Hias Dengan Serba 'Soft White'

"FANGG!" Teriak Yaya Sambil Melambaikan tangannya.

Ying Mendengar Teriakan Yaya memanggil nama 'fang' pun langsung terbelalak.  
"Heii yaya! Kenapa kau panggil!"Ucap Ying Dengan Nada Pelan.

"Tidak Apa Apa Ying!"

"Kau Sengaja Ya?!"

.  
Pria Itu Pun Menoleh Ke sumber Suara sambil tersenyum.

.  
"Sebentar"Ucap Pria itu sedikit teriak.

.  
Yaya Pun Mengacung kan Jempol nya, yang Berarti Tanda 'oke'

.

.  
"Aku Pergi Dulu"Ucap Pria itu Sambil Berbicara Kepada Sahabatnya .

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Nya.

"Kesana,Dua Orang Gadis itu Memanggil ku"Ucap pria itu.

sahabatnya pun mengernyitkan dahi  
"YAYA dan YING yang memanggil mu?"Ujarnya.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ikut"Ucap Nya pendek

"Eh,,Buat apa? Kau kan tidak di panggil mereka"Ucap Pria itu

"Ah FANG!Tolong ajak aku"Rengek Sahabatnya.

Pria yang sering dipanggil 'fang' ini pun menarik nafas nya "Baik lah,Tetapi Jaga Imej mu Sedikit Ya GOPAL?"Perintah fang

"Iya iya"Ucap Pria yang disebut dengan gopal itu pun mengangguk ngangguk kan kepalanya.

.

Kedua Pria Itu Pun Segera Melangkah Menuju Ke Arah 2 Gadis Yang Sedang Berdiri di sana,Tepat di dekat Kue Ulang Tahun.

.  
"Mereka sudah datang Yaya bagaimana ini?"Ucap ying Dengan Nada Cemas(?)

Sahabatnya Yaya Pun Mengerut kan dahinya

"Biarin Aja"

"Iiih! Yaya!"Bisik Ying

.

"Ada Apa?"Tanya Pria Yang Memiliki Rambut Seperti Landak(?)

"Ah, ini Fang Tidak Apa Apa"Kilah Yaya

"Ya Tidak apa apa"Timpal Ying

"Um,Fang? Ying Terlihat Cant..." Ucapan Yaya Terpotong ,Karena Ying Telah Berhasil Menyumbat Mulut Yaya Dengan Roti,Yang Tepat Berada Di Sampingnya.

Yaya Menatap Ying Sebentar Dengan Keadaan mulut Tersumbat Roti.

Fang Terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua dan fang pun menundukan wajah nya  
"Cantik"

Yaya pun menatap ying dengan tatapan nakal.

"Um,,Terima Kasih Fang"Ucap Ying Dengan Nada Kecil.

Yaya pun mengambil Roti yang tersumbat di mulutnya 'Pueh Pueh'

Yaya menatap Ying Sinis,Namun Di Balas Ying Dengan Cengiran Berbunga Bunga (?)

.  
"Dasar Zaman!"Ketus Seorang Pria Gemuk yang Bersama Fang.

Ketiga nya Pun Memandang Pria itu, Tetapi Hanya Di Balas nya dengan Cengiran (?)

"Um,Sudah Makan?"Tanya Ying

Fang Pun Mengernyitkan dahinya "Aku Rasa Sudah"

.  
"E-eeh!.. Sudah Dari Mana!"Cerocos pria gemuk itu.

Fang menatap Sahabat nya dengan Bosan "Aku sudah,kalau kau belum makan saja"Ucap Fang Dingin.

"Ya,Ya,Aku Mau makan! Dimana makanan nya!"Ucap Pria Gemuk Itu Dengan Penuh Nafsu..  
"Sebentar"Ujar ying sambil Menepuk Tangan nya.

Pelayan Pun Segera Datang "Iya Ada Yang Bisa Saya Bantu Nona?"Tanya Pelayan Tsb Dengan Sopan .

Ying mengangguk pelan "Bawakan Pria Ini Makanan"Perintah Ying

Pelayan itu Pun Menganggukan kepala "Baik Nona,Permisi"Ujarnya Sambil Membungkuk Kan Tubuh.

Ying Hanya Membalas nya dengan Senyum.

.  
"Oh ya Ying,Ini Hadiah Dari Ku"Ucap Fang Sambil memberikan Bingkisan yang lumayan Besar Kepada Ying.

Ying pun menerimanya dengan Sangat gembira "Waah Besar sekali! Terima kasih Fang!"Ucap Ying Dengan Senyum Lebar .

.  
Fang mengangguk pelan "Ya sama sama"

"Um,Aku taruh hadiah ini dulu ya Sebentar"Ucap Ying pelan.

"Oke,Ying Buka Hadiah nya Jangan Pada malam hari yaa!"Pekik Fang Kepada Ying Yang Sudah Terlihat Jauh.

"Kurasa Dia Tidak Dengar?"Ucap Gopal Pelan

Fang Mengangguk Pelan "Iya,Tetapi kita bisa memberitahunya nanti"Ucap Fang.

Yaya Yang Sedari Tadi Seperti Hembusan Angin Pun angkat Bicara "Loh Emang Kenapa?"

.  
"Tidak Apa Apa Shh.."

-3-

Acara Pun Telah Usai para Tamu Tamu Berhamburan Keluar dari Tempat Party dan menuju ke rumah masing masing Begitu Juga dengan yaya ia juga pulang ke rumahnya

.  
Tumpukan Kado yang masih Berbalut dengan Kertas kertas Warna Yang sangat cantik Masih Belum ia Sentuh,  
Rasa Pegal Yang Menyelimuti Kakinya Yang membuat nya susah untuk Bergerak .

.  
"Ugh,"Desah Ying Sambil Memegangi Kaki nya Yang sakit akibat memakai wedges yang tingginya 7cm

'Yakin lah aku kapok memakai sepatu seperti ini lagi'Gerutu Ying Dalam Hati

Dengan Rasa Terpaksa Ying Pun Pergi Ke kamar mandi Untuk membersihkan Diri dari peluh yang menempel, lalu membuka kado kado dari para tamu.

.  
Air Yang Deras Melalui Shower Kini Telah Membasahi Tubuh Gadis ini yang Tubuh nya Tanpa Balutan Satu kain pun(?)

(SKIP AJA YA-"GA ENAK NYERITAIN -_-)

.  
-3-  
Baju Pyama Yang Berwarna Kuning yang ia kenakan sekarang adalah warna yang khas dengan Warna Kamarnya.

"Fuuh,Segerr"Ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh nya di kamar(?)

"Ternyata gini ya Capek nya"Gumam ying Sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan Ia pun Segera membuka matanya kembali.

"Oh ya! Kado!"Seru ying langsung melompat ke arah tumpukan kado kado.

.  
Ia memandangi Seluruh kado kado yang tertumpuk di depan matanya

"Waah,Aku harus buka yang mana dulu?"Gumam Ying.

.  
"AH! Ya!"

.  
"Punya Fang!"

.  
TBC,Huaaa Gaje ya:v / Iya gaje banget malah / *langsung pundung:v / Revieww Ya Please^^


End file.
